Graceful
by Watch Over Me
Summary: Two year old Julian was declare the Boy Who Lived, while his older twin Harry was abandoned only to be adopted by our favorite potion professor. Now with his adopted father and family he's more then anyone could have ever imagined. R/H/N/G Bashing. H/M
1. Chapter 1

Name: Graceful

Summary: Two year old Julian was declare the Boy Who Lived, while his older twin Harry was abandoned only to be adopted by our favorite potion professor. Now with his adopted father and family he's more then anyone could have ever imagined. R/H/N/G Bashing. H/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the character you don't recognize and the plot.

(A/N): - I haven't been speaking English for that long so please excuse the errors. I well try my best to catch and fix them before I update:-

(A/N): - I only have a few chapters written so I'll be writing as the story progresses. To be truthful I don't know how far I'll be able to take it but I'll try my best to see it to the end. Hope you can join me. If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to send me a PM or leave it in the review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** One****:**** T**he** B**aby **I**n **M**y **A**rms

James increased his speed as the baby in his arm started to stir. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as reached the front door. A board hung near the door and 'Silver Shrine Orphanage' was written on it in silver. The building it self seemed old and broken down. The wood porch creaked and the paint of the door and walls where chipped. Broken toys were left unchecked out in the yard full of over grown weed.

The child in his arm stirred once again. Quickly James put the child down in front of the door with a note and knocked. This woke the child and cries filled the early morning air. James turned and walked of as fast as he could without once looking behind him. He disappeared with a pop as he reached the safe distance never registering what was happening behind him.

Amber eyes watched as James disappeared before glancing at the young child left on the porch never blinking once. Curiosity was shining bright in those Amber eyes. They disappeared but no long after reappeared with a four paws and a tail near the child. The black cat cautiously approached covered baby. Green eyes of the child met the Amber of the black cat and the child stopped crying. The eyes of the cat's were brighter then normal but he was to young to know. It was a creature unlike him and it fascinated him.

The door suddenly opened with a loud creaking sound and the eye contacted was broken. The child started to cry once again while the cat hissed at the plump woman that stood at the door.

"Victoria we get another one!" She screamed behind her shoulder. "Shoo, Shoo kitty." The black cat hissed again but moved away from the child and into the bushes near by.

The woman picked up the crying baby and shut the door behind her with a loud thug sound.

Severus was working in the potions lab when he heard the glass break across the large lab. A glass vial lay shattered on the floor. He eyes met the cat's currently sitting on the top self where the shattered vial once stood in one piece. The unusually black cat hissed showing her sharp teeth. Her amber eyes sparkled dangerously.

Severus had yet to figure this cat out. He had gotten her from his uncle almost a year ago in his will along with the rest of his property and money. Many weren't happy for too many reasons. It had come as a shock when he was invited to the reading of the will let alone receiving most of his rich uncle's positions. She had sat through the will reading as a queen to her throne on her previous owner's desk watching everyone carefully with her sharp eyes.

Severus wasn't the only one shocked with the Severus' inheritance, in fact the only person that didn't look as he he had sucked on a sour lemon was the lawyer. He had re-read the contents again upon screeching and howler he received from the family members while Severus sat silent lost in his own thoughts after what he had heard. The Lawyer had explained the contents clearly stating that Elbert Luther, his great uncle on his mother's side -his great aunt who had run away and gotten married to a muggle who just happened to be rich though the rest of the family hadn't known until few years later- had left everything to Severus besides a few things that were left to other family members though nothing that came any where close to what he had left to Severus, his sister-in-law's grandson whom he had met only once.

The cat had come along without any trouble. She stayed out of his way as long as he stayed out of hers. Although she would barely leave his sight until as of late. Few days ago Severus had felt odd, as if something was amiss. It hadn't come fast but he did figure out that the pair of amber eyes that watched him often was missing. Severus had become quite accustom to having the cat near him at all times and felt out of place with her disappearance, though he would never admit it to anyone.

The cat hissed and pawed another vial, this one contained a dirt brown potion.

"Stop that Sapphire." Severus commanded expecting her to follow but it only seem to make her more mad. She pawed the vial harder causing it to tipped over and shatter like the previous glass on the ground. The dirt brown potion oozed out and started to sizzle on tile floor as it dissolved away while smoke slowly excepted from the violent reaction beneath it.

"Sapphire!" Severus retrieved his wand from his robes and muttered a quick clean up spell and safely deposed the potion. Sapphire begin pawing another potion. _'__I__ don__'__t __know__ why __I__ try__, __she __never __listens to me __anyway__.' _Severus sighed and tried to grab the cat, he soon realized it was the wrong thing to do. The wind was knocked out of his stomach and the room started to spin out of control. Seconds felt like hours but his feet finally they landed on the ground. Severus took a while to catch his breath and stop the nausea that was trying to show it's ugly face.

The cat hissed. Severus rolled his eyes wanting to make a rude remark when he noticed the hiss hadn't meant for him but something else. He followed her direction and was shocked at what he saw. _'__Ho__..__how__...?' _He couldn't seem to come up with the right words let alone speak them. They no longer stood in his lab back home but a quite village house broken down and in desperate need of a serious renovation. He looked back at the black cat who hadn't stopped hissing. Feeling his eyes on her, Sapphire turned to connect their eyes. Severus didn't know what was going on just that Sapphire brought him there and seem to want to show him something. Against the voice in his head that told him he should return and forget anything happened, he decided to see this through. He could after all return if the need arise. Sapphire headed towards the old house and Severus with all his logical sense out the window, followed her. She stopped right at the door and looked at it as if expecting something. He looked towards the wooden board near the door._ '__Orphanage__?' _

Sapphire meowed at him encouragingly. This shocked Severus even more. Sapphire had never meowed in his company before only hissed if he got too close or did something wrong with his potions. He snapped out of the shocked and composed himself, he was Severus Snape for Merlin's sakes. He gave the black cat one more look before knocking hard on the door.

Finally after five minutes of standing out side waiting, the wooden door opened and a plumed old woman poked her head out. She had a cheap smile on her face when she saw him standing there.

"Ah, Come in, come in Mr.?." Her high pitched voice made his ears hurt. Looking at Sapphire, he felt sorry. The cat was hissing was barely audible but he knew she was.

"Snape." He answered.

"Mr. Snape. I'm Ruth. Came to see a child have we?" She inquired. She seem to be trying her best to flirt.

"It _is_ an orphanage." Severus snapped. _'__She __as __smart __as __she __looks__.'_ He thought smirking to himself.

"Oh you again." The woman grabbed a broom near by and pulled it behind. Severus without thinking took a hold of the boom.

"She's with me." His voice was low but quite frighting.

"My apologies Mr. Snape." She laughed nervously. Sapphire taking her chance made her way to the hallway to a near by rooms. Stopped before ever room she listened to the sounds. Severus followed behind her waiting patiently. Reaching the third door, Sapphire meowed and clawed the brown broken door. Severus grabbed the handle and opened the door before the woman could say anything.

Inside were four broken wooden cribs but only one was occupied. The cat squeezed her way in through the bars and gently made her way to were the baby could see her.

Severus waited a few minutes to soak in what was happening.

Slowly he waked to the crib while the woman behind her ranted about one thing or another. The child's faces was stained with dry tears and he was hiccuping as an aftermath. Upon sighting the cat the child giggled through the hiccups. Severus eyes fell upon the scar on the his head. Nothing seem different until it hit Severus who this child was. He also had quite a few fading bruises and minor cuts on him.

"...He's not trained yet..."

"Trained." Severus caught the woman's last sentence.

"Yes, like I was saying; the other children have manners they have been through upon coming here. This child has only been here for two hours and he's only cried since coming. The letter wrote by his father started he was a ill mannered child and need a the kind of care that he and his wife could not give him. Something about having another child with needs." She stated not knowing how red Severus had gotten. Anger and sadness he had buried long ago after his abusive fathers death came rushing back in. He looked at the child again, his lips curled into a light smile seeing the small child laugh and tried to wiggle away as Sapphire licked his cheek. The child gave a high pitch laugh and a light bulb near by shattered. The child looked as if he was going start crying but the expression changed as Sapphire begin to lick him again.

"Things keep shattering today around that child" She spat the last word.

"I like to take him with me." Severus shocked himself as he realized what he had said.

"but.."

"Now!" He turned to her "Bring the papers I need to sign." He commanded. The woman froze for a few minutes but snapping out she hurried to gather the papers. Severus looked at the child and wonder what he had just done but the thoughts quickly went out the window as the child started to cough. Rather then panicking like he would have thought, Severus bent over picked up the small boy up carefully so not to hurt the already injured child and rubbed his back in circles. It seem to help. He looked at the child's bright light green eyes and despite himself smiled. The child too smiled and reached up to grab his nose.

"I..I've get the pap.." The old woman stood at the door shocked. The child hadn't let anyone hold him. He had screamed and kicked until he was put down. She shook her head as the strange but handsome young man came close holding the giggling baby in his arm and the black cat strolling behind him. _'__Who __keeps __a__ black __cat __with __them__ when __going __to __an__ orphanage__.'_ She thought. Cute but strange that man.

"Follow me and we'll...we'll..." Severus smirked but followed her. The child in his arm seem very curious with what was happening around him. He wrinkled his face and Severus agreed with him. The place smelled horrible. He was thankful when they entered the room that was suppose to be the office. The windows were open and the breeze outside was wonderful that morning.

The signing of the papers had taken an hour. While he went over the papers, the little boy played with the black cat until he had fallen asleep on the floor. Severus had gently put the sleeping child on his lap before continuing. _'__I hope I'm doing the right thing Sara.'_

As he was leaving, Severus turned around to face the lady again. He retrieved his wand from his robes without letting the woman see and before she knew what was happening, he call out "_Obliviate_" soon after disappearing with a pop holding his baby boy tight and the cat on his open shoulder.

The plump woman shook her head and stared out the open door before coming to her senses and shutting it loudly. She regretted that immediately as the children starting cry with the sudden loud noise. She stopped as she passed the room with an four empty cribs. "I could have sworn I saw a strange black cat around." She mumbled before attending to the children.

Two days later the child protective services had raided the house and shut down the orphanage. The children were taken to another orphanages that were well maintained and owners of Silver Shrine Orphanage were sentenced to 30 years in prison charged with negligence and abuse to children. The record where filed away for later reference, though one of Harry James Potter was nowhere to be found as if he was never left there.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Graceful

Summary: Two year old Julian was declare the Boy Who Lived, while his older twin Harry was abandoned only to be adopted by our favorite potion professor. Now with his adopted father and family he's more then anyone could have ever imagined. R/H/N/G Bashing. H/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the character you don't recognize and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>M<strong>eeting **a**nd**T**he **D**eath **o**f a **D**aughter

A young man walked across the ground towards a castle many called home; A castle he once himself and his wife called home many years ago and now his own son was about to start his fifth year. It had been a long time since he had returned to Hogwarts.

James Potter entered the large castle through heavy main double doors and took in a deep breath. Looking around he headed off to a corridor he knew let to the teachers lounge. It seemed that Charlie Cloven, the Potion professor of two years had finally had it. Not even Dumbledore could convince him to stay now. No professor wished to stay more then a few years. They all said it was beyond them to teach the little hooligans the headmaster let walk through the halls of Hogwarts before running out leaving dusty trails behind. James didn't blame the professors either; after all he had been the victim of one of his son's pranks before. Julian had grown up to be good if not better prankster then himself. He reached the familiar statue of hippogriff.

"Ganymede." James was quite confused as to why the headmaster had chosen this as the password. He shook his head and continued in. _Who__knows__what__goes__in__side__that__old__man__'__s__head__._ Entering he sighed. He was the first one to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though. One by one the teachers entered and took their places. Lily would be coming too after all she was the Muggle Study professor.

"Quiet down everyone, I'm sure we'll all like to leave as soon as possible." Dumbledore spoke as he made his way to his chair.

The meeting was almost through and Dumbledore had yet to acknowledge James' presence.

"Last but not the least, the position for Potions." Minerva McGonagall read from her long list.

"It's almost time for school to start and we still don't have someone to teach Potions." Madam Sprout's voice echoed through the room. Dumbledore's eyes lid up with sparkles that hadn't been seen in years. Whispers filled the room and James set up straight. This had gotten Lily's attention too.

"On the contrary my dear, I have convinced the best Potion master I could find to teach this year."

"Who Albus" Professor vector ask getting impatient.

"My son-in-law." Gasped now echoed through the room. It was a known fact that Albus Dumbledore's daughter had died almost thirteen years ago at the ripe age of 21. It was only about eleven months after little Julian vanquished Voldemort. Albus was rarely been seen during the last month. It was said she had gotten quite sick and nearing the end of her days because of an incurable disease she had been infected with. Her private life was not common knowledge. In fact, all in the very room seem very shocked to hear.

"He will be arriving at the end of this week so he will have only one week to prepare. I hope you'll make him welcome."

"Of course Albus." Hagrid spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"Oh it'll be great." Professor Kettleburn's voice his opinion.

"He's not coming alone is he Albus?" Sybill Trelawney spoke. Nearly everyone groaned inward. Some even rolled their eyes. She had yet to predict anything real and today was not going to be that day.

"That's right Sybill, my grandson well also be joining us at Hogwarts this school year along with his father." Almost every head turned towards Trelawney.

"I wonder Albus, how did you convince him to leave Hollows Gifted Magic School, the top school for the gifted." Once again gasps were heard through the room. Hollows Gifted was the hardest school to get in to. A child must be very special to be accepted and the Professor positions are even harder to obtain. Albus simply smiled.

"That would be my secret keep Sybill." Sybill nodded and returned the smile. The meeting was soon dismissed and the headmaster was out before anyone could ask any more questions.

Albus relaxed as the door closed behind him. He let a gentle genuine smile appear. It had been a while since he had seen them both. He could still remember the day his child, his most precious treasure died and his son-in-law and his grand child moved away.

_**Flash****Back**_

_A young man watched the dancing flames waiting for the old geezer he acknowledged as a father figure, his son asleep on his lap._

_"How is she?" He asked almost as soon as the old man entered the poorly lit room. His heart sank when he the old man shook his head. It meant she was gone. Tears escaped his eyes against his wishes, the old man seem to be crying too. The two grown men set in comfortable and respectful silence. The child stirred but did not wake._

_"What are you going to do my child?" The voice wasn't anything more then a whisper that was barely audible but the young man heard him clearly as he wondered the same thing._

_"I don't know Albus. I really don't know."_

_"Take your son and give him a normal life my child, he deserves it and so do you. If you two say here, you will only find trouble." Silence filled the room while the young man thought over the old man's words._

_"What about you?" He asked._

_"I'll live. It'll be hard for the child. He was very close to Sara, closer then you nor I could have ever gotten."_

_"He'll be very upset."_

_"He'll be better if he doesn't have many things constantly reminding him of his mother he has just lost." Silence fell over the room once again._

_"How do I tell a three year old child about losing someone. He's already been through so much in his little life."_

_"It will come to you my child, you are his father. You will know as time passes." Before he could reply the child stirred once again._

_"Daddy?" The child looked around spotting the tear stained cheeks._

_"Son, we need to talk."_

_"Where is mommy?"_

_"She's gone baby."_

_"Why did mommy leave? Was I a bad boy?" The boy's question shocked his father. How could he reply to a question like that? How would a child even think a thought such as this?_

_"No, no child, you weren't a bad boy at all. It was her just time." Albus came to his rescue._

_"But I don't want her to go." The little child whined. Tears trickle down his pink cheeks._

_" She's in a good place now. Now she can watch over you all the time. That's what she wanted all along." The older man reassured the child. The boy sobbed at the loss of his mother. His father only gathered him in his arms and let the child cry. The two men silently joined in. That was the first and last time Albus saw his son-in-law cry._

_**End****Flash****Back**_

Albus wiped off a stray tear as he entered his office and composed himself. He had a feeling someone would come barging in sooner then later. He was right. James and Lily Potter entered just as he sat behind his desk.

"Albus, why didn't you tell us you had a son-in-law?" James regretted his words as he saw the headmasters eyes harden visibly. Lily looked at the headmaster then at her husband. The subject that had anything to do with his late daughter was a sore subject.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just glad they are coming. Oh I can't wait to meet them. How old is your grandson Albus?" Lily quickly changed the subject knowing if she let it continue, her husband would end up very embarrassed. Albus had started to become stricter in the last few years.

"He turned fifteen this summer I believe." Albus' eyes lighten a little remembering the gift he had sent and the promise he had made to spend more time with him when he get to Hogwarts.

"That's wonderful, I bet he and Julian well end up the best of friends, you'll see." Lily stated excitedly, she did not see the irritated look that appeared in the headmaster's eyes but he quickly covered it up before either one could notice.

"Yes, we'll see." That ended their conversation and the two took it as their cue to leave.

Albus sighed. This was going to be a very long and interesting year. The gentle smile reappeared. he was going to be with his family again.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Graceful

Summary: Two year old Julian was declare the Boy Who Lived, while his older twin Harry was abandoned only to be adopted by our favorite potion professor. Now with his adopted father and family he's more then anyone could have ever imagined. R/H/N/G Bashing. H/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the character you don't recognize and the plot.

Not beta'ed

Chapter 3: **I**t **J**ust **C**ouldn't **B**e. **C**ould **I**t?

Two more weeks before class started and he was already regretting his decision to tag along with his father for a whole year at Hogwarts. He would love to spend some time with his grandfather mind you. What he didn't like was spending the whole year with people he knew he wouldn't get along with. Hogwarts was stuck in the medieval ages and he had grown up in the 20th century. He had only been to one school his whole life and He didn't think he could fit in anywhere else like he had done in his precious school. He had life long friends he absolutely hated to leave behind. They had promised to write to each no matter what. He knew his friends would keep their promise and they knew he would keep his, though it still didn't make him feel any better.

The only good thing that would come out of this trip would be spending time with his family. He smiled at the though of his grandfather's gift. He had gotten quite attached of the little kitten. It had been fun watching his father chase the little demon, as his father liked to call him, around and out of his lab. Harry was sure he had heard his father promise to curse his grandfather when they met for sending the little creature.

Julian walked into Diagon Alley with his two best friends; Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. Both had been beside the Chosen One long before they could remember. Julian had messy black hair like his father but his hair color was a lighter shade then the older man. His eyes were all his, bright blue. Standing at 5'3, Julian weighted little more then 135.

The famous trio made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they were to wait for their parents. Julian was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts but he had just turned fifteen somewhat two weeks ago on 1st of August. He was still receiving presents and well wishes for it. Finally arriving to the Parlour, the trio ordered their favorite ice cream. They were about to take sits when they heard giggling near by.

"He's so cute." The boys heard a girl behind them squeal loudly.

"I think I'm in love." Another girl whispered noisily. Multiple dreamy sighs followed the statement. The boys exchanged matching smirks before making themselves presentable. Julian's ego was really eating all of it up. Already quite big, it was quickly becoming obese. Turning to the group of girls, Julian's face turned bright red both with anger and embarrassed. The group of girls didn't even acknowledge the three boys. Someone completely different captured the group's attention. There all alone sat a boy their age lost in his own thoughts.

How _**dare**_ they? _**He**_ was the Chosen One. _**He**_was the one who started school a whole year earlier then everyone else. The loner boy smiled still deep in his thoughts unknowingly getting a huge reaction from the girls sitting near by. Making up his mind, Julian walked up the boy's table and sat without an invitation. The boy didn't seem to notice it. If he did, he didn't show it. Seconds turned into minutes and Julian was getting annoyed. He cleared his throat but got no reaction. He repeated the action once again, this time a little louder. Again, there was no reaction from the boy. He was about to repeat it again when the boy finally looked up.

"You shouldn't be eating ice cream if you have a sore throat." The boy smirked. Not the best comeback but he looked a little out of it. It still flared Ron's anger.

"Look here buddy..." Ron started but stopped when Julian motioned him to.

"I'm Julian Potter..." Julian paused for a reaction but when none came he reluctantly continued. "This is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." He pointed out his best friends and waited. Again the boy said nothing as the seconds pasted by.

"Harry. Nice to meet you." The boy replied.

"Your an American?" Ron asked as if he already knew the boy was below them. Harry only stared at Ron in amusement and it was making Ron very uncomfortable.

"What are you a muggle-born or something?" Julian was getting annoyed again. Harry's eyes turned to Julian but he was no longer amused. Harry's light green eyes had hardened a bit but Julian and his friends would never back down no matter how scared they were.

"I know your mother is." Harry said and stood up to leave. He would have too if it hadn't been for Neville catching the boy's arm painfully, or at least that's what Neville thought.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" He spat out the words with disgust. "Julian is the Boy-Who-Lived." The boy turned to face Neville and grabbed his wrist, giving a hard squeeze until the Neville whimpered in pain. Julian and Ron froze in shock while their best friend and the strongest of the three looked as if he desperately wanted to beg for his captor to release him.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to Mr. Longbottom. I'm talking to a boy who's got an ego too big for his head and thinks everyone is beneath him. I'm talking to his friends who should be helping him realize he is just another human being, instead they treat him like god and everyone else like dirt." Harry turned to Julian _"__I__hate__people__like__that__._ I don't wish to waste anymore time then I already have around you._" _He gave Julian and his friends one last look and left.

Lily and James arrived at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to find Julian red in the face and one of his friends nursing a bruised wrist.

"What happened?" James asked as Lily took a look at Neville's hand.

"A stupid boy, he had the nerve to say bad things about Julian." Ron spoke seeing as Julian was still in shock. No one had ever talked to him like that in front of him or behind his back. This was completely new to him.

"So you beat him up?" Lily seemed most disappointed at the boys but it quickly faded into anger at the person who dear speak ill of her son. James's anger turned into pride when he thought about it.

"Good going boys. Way to teach him some respect." James smiled at the boys.

"Wrong, they get crushed." They heard the voice of a girl near by. Everyone looked up to see a group of girls leaving, giggling as they discussed the show they had witnessed. No one seemed to be cheering Julian's name.

"You lost? How?" The Longbottoms along with the Weasleys had arrived to hear the girl's comment.

"Who was it?" Mr. Weasley asked slightly curious.

"An American named Harry." Lily and James just blinked in confusion. The Longbottoms decided to quickly take Neville to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts to see the damaged done. The Weasleys decided to head home early and the Potters followed.


End file.
